Straighten the Path
by whysosiriusblack45
Summary: I'm the new girl in town. For the sixth time. And I'm a drama nerd. Glee club turns to be my safe haven, but I cant help but notice a rather attractive and stylish guy with an amazing voice... too bad he's gay. T for language. DISCONTINUED.
1. Slushied

I fucking hate transferring schools. Especially in the middle of the school year. Which I've happened to experience about six times since third grade. I'm now a sophomore, and I still hate it. Especially when you're me. I'm one of those weird theater kids, and through my experiences at different schools, I have deduced that there are two types of schools. Ones where if you're in the theater department, you rule the school and are basically like a celebrity. And then the ones where everything that has anything to do with musical theater is frowned at and the snobulars spit upon you while you walk down the hall. I hoped to god that William McKinley High School was the first one. I've been at both schools. It's somewhat amusing, going from one school to the other and going from drool to cool within a month or so. I had a nasty feeling about this school though... like it was bidding me a foul omen or something. And then I started my first day. I was right. I was slushied as soon as I was asked by the people surrounding me what my hobbies were. But if I had answered what they had wanted to hear, I would've never forgiven myself for being forced to be someone I wasn't. I learned that the hard way from the transition from School #3 to School #4.

I scowled to my locker, wiping slushie out of my eyes. This wasn't the first time I'd been slushied the first day. But the biting tears leaked from my eyes just the same. I had a feeling that something like this would happen, so I hadn't bothered to put on the little makeup I wear this morning. Though I'm one of the tiniest people you would ever meet, I have had to learn self defense through the years. I'm not a professional by far, but I do know how to disarm and flip an opponent over my back. But they had caught me by surprise, for I had just been walking out of a doorway and didn't see my attacker from around the corner. Sucks for me. I deftly dialed my combination and popped open my locker with uncanny skill from simply learning locker code after locker code. I sighed, unzipping my backpack and pulling out my "First-day-of-school Emergency Kit" that I deemed necessary to bring with me every first day at a new school from Day 1 at School #3. My emergency kit consisted of extra clothes, tampons (just in case), a sweatshirt, and a toothbrush (don't ask me about the experience I had to go through to need to pack that in my emergency kit) and stuffed into an airtight plastic bag, which happened to be waterproof. Each thing in the bag had a story behind it, and why I deemed it necessary to carry. All of the experiences were unpleasant. I slammed my locker shut and hurried to the bathroom, a trail of slushie dripping behind me. I opened the door the bathroom, closed it hurriedly, and started stripping, desperate to get out of my sticky, drenched clothes.

"Ahem," a soft voice came from behind me. I froze just as I was pulling my t-shirt off. I whipped around, looking for the source of the voice, dreading what I would find. Way to be embarrassed on the first day. My eyes searched the small bathroom, and in horror, I spotted a teenage boy standing on the far side of the room, blinking at me politely. I gasped, pulling my shirt down, hoping to god that he hadn't seen anything.

"Sorry- I didn't think anyone was in here-" I said clearing my throat and trying to sound dignified. He looked sympathetically at me.

"Slushied?" he asked me. His voice was soft and melodic.

"Yeah..." I said awkwardly. I frowned suddenly, looking at him strangely. "Um... not to be rude, but why are you in here? This is a girl's restroom.... I'm not in the wrong restroom am I?!" I started becoming frantic. He laughed lightly; it sounded very musical. I wonder if he was a theater kid...

"No, no- you're in the right bathroom," he said calmly. "I was just finishing up my makeup after the jocks had slushied me. But I'm done, so the bathroom's all yours." Wait a second- makeup? Then it dawned on me.

"Oh," I said shortly. That makes so much more sense. I coughed. "Um... I'm May," I introduced myself holding out my hand. He shook my hand lightly, and then I realized that my hand was still sticky from slushie. "Sorry," I mumbled.

"I'm Kurt," he said ignoring my apology. "What did they slushie you for?" I winced.

"Some of those cheerleading bimbos asked me at lunch what I liked to do for in my spare time. I told them I loved musical theater and the arts. Next thing I know, I'm walking down the hall to my next class and I get hit in the face with purple liquid sugar," I said popping open my emergency kit. "I guess theater isn't all too popular at this school, huh?"

"You're a new student?" he asked raising his eyebrows. I smiled sadly at him.

"Yup, first day," I said, turning the knob on the sink and splashing water on my face, scrubbing away the gross purple drink. After I finished, I washed short hair quickly, wringing it out best I could in the sink and drying my face with a paper towel.

"So," Kurt said as I was drying my face, "you like theater?" I tossed the paper towel into the garbage. I nodded.

"Hoping to get to Broadway one day. I love anything from Sondheim to Schwartz," I said. Kurt looked at me strangely. I stared back at him, somewhat defiantly.

"Curious," he said. I looked at him blankly. Huh?

"What?" I asked.

"Have you heard of glee club?" he asked me. I shook my head no.

"Sorry," I said.

"I think you would enjoy it; it's all of us theater geeks, and we compete in Nationals like a show choir," he explained. "But I must warn you, if you even decide to associate with us, you'll drop to the bottom of the food chain." I smiled.

"Already there," I said gesturing to my still soaked clothes. "Where and when is it?" He grinned.

"In the choir room after school," he replied. I smiled at him.

"Thanks for the invite; I'll definitely be there," I said. He walked to the door and opened it, stepping into the hall.

"See you then," he said before turning and walking down the hallway. I stared after him. Did I just get invited to an unfairly labeled "loser" club by a gay kid? Yep. Sounds like my type of school. I smiled and pulled off my shirt, washing the stickiness off my skin with water from the sink. I looked at myself in the mirror.

I'm a stick thin girl (a/n I'm not really, but my character is! ). And when I say stick thin, I really mean it. Well, not anorexic or anything, but I mean that my pant size is 0, and every shirt I buy has to be extra small, also I'm only about 4'9'' and my shoe size is 7. I'm one of those extremely short tiny girls who have basically no chest at all. Just call me 30 A. Sucks sometimes, but I'm okay with it. I used to be extremely heavy, and then I lost all the weight. Cept when I lost my weight, I also lost what chest I had. Great, isn't it? But I'm happy, because I'm much healthier now.

However I still looked morosely at my reflection in the mirror. I sighed, pulling my shirt off over my head in an almost mechanical motion from experience. I washed down my torso swiftly and pulled on my extra pair of clothes quickly. I threw on mascara, but that was is. I was finished in about three minutes. Oh how time flies when you're having fun. I stared at my reflection. I'm not exactly what you would call pretty. For starters, I am extremely pale. Something I get teased of often due to the fact that people call me a sparkly vampire, knowing full well of my hate for Twilight. It's not my fault I'm pale! It's just how I am. Some people are pale with a tinge of pink or olive tone. Not me. I'm literally snow white. And I look even paler compared to my jet black hair. I don't even dye it! I came out with a crop of hair blacker than the midnight sky and I've never been able to convince my parents of letting me dye it so I don't look so sickly. My hair is styled in short lanks, not even reaching my shoulders, cropped off with slanted bangs. My eyes are big, but having big eyes doesn't help me much. My irises are a deep, muddy brown, not a very attractive color on a deathly pale person. I have high cheekbones, yes, but that again doesn't do me much good considering people get put off by my paleness and emo-colored hair. I swear I am most definitely NOT emo. I'm just me, a drama nerd at heart. I'm just wondering now, how long until the next school?

I sighed, stuffing my purple stained clothes into a Ziploc bag and walked out the door to my locker across the hall. I swiftly dialed my combination, stuffed my dirty clothes in my locker, grabbed my books for my next class (Spanish), and slammed the door shut just as the bell rang.

'Great,' I rolled my eyes. 'Late for class.'


	2. Pissing Various People Off

I skidded to a halt outside the Spanish classroom. There was a small vertical window in the door that I peered through. Great. The class was already in session. I made a face at the door before willing myself to put my hand on the knob and open the door. Apparently the hinges on the door hadn't been greased since the dawn of time because as I inched the door opened, it emitted an obnoxious prolonged _screech_. I grimaced. Wonderful.

The entire class was deathly silent and in unison turned to stare at me. I kept my face as hard as stone and expressionless. Show no fear nor embarrassment and it'll be harder for them to hurt you. I walked into the classroom with my head held high, yet with the proper attitude of being late for class, as my eyes scanned the room for the teacher. A man in his late twenties turned around from the chalkboard. He had wavy slicked hair and a cute dimple in his chin. Maybe he would be one of the sympathetic teachers... or maybe not. I walked as discretely as I could to sit in a seat in the back of the classroom, when I realized that there were no seats left in the back. Of course there wouldn't be any seats in the back. That would be too convenient, wouldn't it? I changed my course and took the only seat that was left, which happened to be in the front row. The teacher cleared his throat and spoke, drawing the class's attention away from me. All the while I kept a stone face; I guess this was just another school where I had to wear a mask.

"All right, guys," he said lightly. "Find a partner and start working on your projects until the end of class. And I'll be watching, so don't act up." There was a moment of silence before the class erupted into loud talking. The teacher walked over to my desk. I looked up at him.

"I'm sorry that I'm late," I said robotically. He frowned at my tone.

"You're the new student?" he asked. I nodded mechanically. "May Williams, right?" I nodded again wordlessly. He seemed concerned at my lack of emotion.

"Well, I'm Mr. Schuester, your Spanish teacher," he said warmly. "But you can call me Mr. Schue. I know the first day of school can be hard, but I do need to ask why you're late." He waited for me to answer. I hesitated, and then opened my mouth to speak.

"Some of the students at this school believed it necessary to throw a slushie in my face. I was changing, sir. That's why I'm late," I said. He looked at me shocked.

"They slushied you on your first day?" he asked, looking mildly appalled. I laughed hollowly.

"I've endured worst first days," I said. He stared at me, before shaking his head.

"I'm sorry for the lousy welcome you've received, May," he said. I shrugged.

"So," I said plowing on. "What's the project that they're working on? What's the best way that I can catch up?" He seemed startled by my abrupt change of topic. He proceeded to explain that the students were researching and creating a PowerPoint presentation about a Spanish speaking country. The class was only three days into the project, so I had a decent chance of catching up.

"Can I work on mine alone, sir?" I asked. "After all, it seems as though everyone else already has a partner, and it would be a bother to just have me butt into the middle of a group." I gestured to the pairs now discussing "schoolwork" around me. He frowned a bit, but after a second nodded.

"Yeah," he said. I smiled briefly.

"Thank you, sir," I said before swiftly getting up and going to the bookshelf in the room, skimming through for a book on a country I might find interest in. Guatemala sounded good, so I picked the book off the shelf and spent the rest of the period scanning the book and writing down important facts, as well as creating an outline for my PowerPoint. Super fun, right? Well, I got quite a few notes down by the end of class and had sketched out my outline, but I wasn't done yet; I'd still have to work on it at home.

"Mr. Schuester?" I asked as everyone was heading out the door when the bell rang. "Can I take this book home to work on my project?"

"Sure, May," he said, and that was it. I gathered my books and walked out the door. The rest of the day was extremely boring. I was in Geometry this year, but everything that they were learning now towards the end of the year, I had learned at the beginning of the year at my old school. So I basically did all the problems then daydreamed for the rest of class. The teacher graded my paper because I was done early, and I got a 100. Woohoo. My god I hate math, no matter what shape or form. The only classes I had after lunch were Spanish, Geometry, and English. Kurt, the boy I had met in the girl's bathroom, was in that class. He introduced me to a nice quiet girl named Tina and a sassy black girl named Mercedes who were also in my English class. They seemed very nice; they didn't seem to judge me as the others had. I decided that I liked them. Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina were all in Glee Club apparently; this made me more eager for the day to end. I wanted to see what this Glee Club was all about; it seemed as though the people in it were very nice so far. Soon enough English ended, thank the lord. This was by far one of the worst English teacher's I'd ever had. The lady just seemed to ramble on and on about the importance of the proper placement of commas. It was a relief when the final bell rang.

"Come with us," Mercedes said smiling as we headed toward the door. "We'll show you where Glee Club is." I nodded and followed them. They led me through the crowded hallways full of hormonal raging students. We were walking down the hallway that my locker was in when I spotted a ways down the hall coming toward us the same guy who had slushied me in the face. I growled when I saw that he had another slushie in his hand. Not this time, I thought to myself. I clenched my muscles as we drew closer to the jock. I saw out of the corner of my eye that he was looking at me, and seemed about to throw the cup. Just as he lunged, I dodged his throw, knocked his cup to the floor, grabbed his arm and pulled him over my head. He landed in the spilled slushie with a _splat_. I smirked in satisfaction as the entire hallway became deathly silent.

"Please, don't try that on me again," I said in a low voice. I looked up and saw Tina, Mercedes, and Kurt staring at me with bug eyes. Kurt had a slight smirk playing at his perfectly chapsticked lips. I looked around and saw everyone else was looking between me and the jock lying on the ground in disbelief. I shrugged and turned back to the trio standing beside me.

"Lead the way," I said, and that seemed to snap at least Mercedes back into reality, and she walked down the hallway; I followed in suit, as did Tina and Kurt. As soon as we cleared the area of dumbstruck silent students they automatically burst with questions.

"How did you do that!?"

"I mean- c'mon, you're like half his size!"

"Wow."

I stuttered at them, not quite sure how to react.

"I was just defending myself," I said. "He was the guy who slushied me in the face this morning, and he was coming at me again with another slushie. I only brought one change of clothes."

"Wait- _Puck_ was the guy who slushied you this morning?" asked Tina.

"Sure, I guess that's his name," I said shrugging. All three of them exchanged glances.

"This should be interesting," Kurt said lightly, obviously wanting to change the subject. I frowned. Whatever it was they were so interested about, I was probably going to find out about sooner or later.

"Can we go to Glee now?" I asked them. Tina nodded and I followed her down the hallway. Turns out that they held Glee in the choir room after school, and I began wondering to myself what I would sing to audition for the club. I doubt they would let me in without making me audition first. Maybe some Lloyd Webber? Or Sondheim? Maybe I should even sing a non-Broadway song. But all of my voice lessons and training had been for musical theater, not modern pop. I'll sing "If I Were a Bell" from _Guys and Dolls._ My range matched the character Sarah's. I'm definitely a soprano. I sighed as we sat down and waited for the rest of the Glee members to arrive. After a minute or so, a familiar cleft-chinned man walked through the door.

"Mr. Schuester?" I asked him. He looked over and smiled.

"So, you've come to Glee club?" he asked smiling warmly. I couldn't help but smile back; after all, he was extremely charismatic.

"Just call me a theater nerd," I said grinning. "Hence the slushy-ing."

"Ah," he said looking at me sympathetically. "Well, anyways, welcome to Glee Club. I'm the kid's coach." I was about to reply, when the door opened again. My eyes snapped to the mohawked jock who sauntered through the door, rubbing his ass like it was bruised. My eyes widened.

"You," I said darkly, looking at him. His gaze snapped to me, and his expression mirrored mine.

"You!" he cried glaring at me. "What is _she_ doing here, Mr. Schue!"

"I invited her," Kurt interjected. I was glowering at the mohawked kid.

"Kurt invited her," Mr. Schue prompted bewildered at the enmity between the jock and me.

"That bitch just flipped me over in the hallway!" the jock said angrily.

"Puck!" scolded Mr. Schue sternly. "There is no need for that language."

"Sir, that's the jockstrap who slushied me after lunch!" I spat out, rising to my feet. "He tried again to slushie me just now, but I used self defense! C'mon, back me up guys!" I said to Mercedes, Kurt, and Tina. Tina was chewing her lip nervously, and Kurt looked terrified of the expression on Puck's face. Mercedes stood up however.

"She's telling the truth, Mr. Schue," she said evenly. "Puck _did_ try to slushie her." Puck gave Mercedes the death glare, and I smirked at him. Before Mr. Schue or I could say anything, the door banged open again, and about nine more kids poured into the room. Two of them had cheerleading uniforms on, one boy was in a wheelchair, and then there was a very pretty blonde girl who would be the picture of perfection if she hadn't had a rather protruding stomach. My eyes widened when I realized that she was actually pregnant. I looked at her sympathetically. And I thought I had it bad. Four other guys stood to the side.

"Mr. Schue!" came a rather annoying voice out of the crowd. A girl with black hair and an interesting nose pushed her way toward Mr. Schue with annoying bubbly overconfidence. "I have a great idea for a song for Glee Club to sing!" I stared at the girl just as she stared at me. Something flashed in her eyes; it looked sinister, she was glowering at me with an expression that would suggest that I might be competition. I scanned her outfit. She somehow seemed to manage to dress like a cross between a toddler and an old lady. I had to stifle a grin as I saw a rather large mouse crocheted on her sweater in a garish brown. Who wears those things anymore? Siriusly...

"Great Rachel," he said massaging his brow tiredly. "We'll discuss it later." She then turned to me and Kurt, Tina, and Mercedes.

"Who's this?" she asked in a disgustingly cheerful voice. I held back a grimace. If she wasn't so horribly dressed, I would've guessed she was a cheerleader.

"I'm May," I said, forcing myself to hold out my hand for her to shake. She took it lightly and let go quickly.

"And you're auditioning for Glee Club then?" she asked.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"What 's you're range?" she asked eying me still like I could be dangerous.

"Three and a half octaves," I said smoothly, disliking the girl more and more with each question she grilled me with.

"What part do you sing?" she asked like this was the final straw.

"Soprano," I answered confidently. I was happy with my voice, always striving for it to be better. In almost every school musical I had gotten the leading soprano role out of hundreds of students. Both my mom and dad can sing; my mom was on Broadway at one point in her career. So if this girl thinks that she can just beat down on me, thinking I didn't have an inkling of what theater was about, she was dead wrong.

Her eyes widened a fraction of an inch, and a flicker of an emotion crossed her face so fast that it was almost unnoticeable but to the trained eye. I knew what that expression was. Intense dislike. Bring it on.

"Well, break a leg with your audition," she said cheerily and in a disgustingly fake manner.

"Thanks," I said. Kurt, Tina, Mercedes, and I all sat down with the rest of the class and waited for Mr. Schue to speak.

"Well, as you all can see, we have a new student in our grade, and she's trying out for Glee Club. May, do you want to stand up and introduce yourself?" Mr. Schue asked me. I debated for a second. I didn't want to get up, but I knew I was going to have to tell people who I was sooner or later. So I rose to my feet and faced my peers.

"I'm May Williams," I said, trying my damned not to be nervous. "I love musical theater, from Schwartz to Sondheim. I'm new at the school, and this is my sixth school since third grade. Yepp... that's basically it. So... hi." The class kinda stared at me.

"Well, welcome to our Glee Club," said Mr. Schue warmly.

"Doesn't she have to audition to technically be a part of Glee Club?" Rachel blurted out in her bubbly icky voice. I bit my tongue to stop myself from making a smart remark.

"Rachel, she is welcomed by us, whether she is actually in Glee Club or not," Mr. Schue said sternly.

"Yeah," said Puck with a glint of malice in his eye. Great. I had already made two enemies in Glee Club on my first day. "I would feel much more in a welcoming mood if she auditioned, Mr. Schue." I sighed.

"Mr. Schue," I said. "It seems that the people would like me to audition. So may I?" He looked over at me startled.

"You already have a song ready?" he asked. I nodded.

"One for such occasions when an unexpected audition is thrown at you," I said matter-of-factly. He nodded and sat down.

"May I sing it acapella?" I asked. He nodded. I took a deep breath, and opened my mouth.

"Ask me how do I feel  
Ask me now that we're cozy and clinging  
Well sir, all I can say, is if I were a bell I'd be ringing!"

I sang, using the techniques my voice coach had taught me, letting my jaw drop, shaping my mouth as though there were an invisible golf ball in it, and receiving a fuller sound when I sang the higher notes. The world melted away as I sang.

"From the moment we kissed tonight  
That's the way I've just gotta behave  
Boy, if I were a lamp I'd light  
And If I were a banner I'd wave!

Ask me how do I feel, little me with my quiet upbringing  
Well sir, all I can say is if gate I'd be swinging!  
And if I were a watch I'd start popping my springs!  
Or if I were a bell I'd go ding dong, ding dong ding!"

I was in my own world. Singing made me feel as though I was soaring; it provided an escape from any hostile environment I could be trapped in. I love the musical _Guys and Dolls_ so much; Sarah is one of my favorite fictional characters. I loved to sing the wondrous melody that was "If I Were a Bell."

"Ask me how do I feel from this chemistry lesson I'm learning.  
Well sir, all I can say is if I were a bridge I'd be burning!

Yes, I knew my moral would crack  
From the wonderful way that you looked!  
Boy, if I were a duck I'd quack!  
Or if I were a goose I'd be cooked!

Ask me how do I feel, ask me now that we're fondly caressing  
Well, if I were a salad I know I'd be splashing my dressing  
Ask me how to describe this whole beautiful thing  
Well, if I were a bell I'd go ding dong, ding dong ding!"

I belted the final note, making sure to place the tone in the correct place of my mouth, making the soft pallet of the roof of my mouth buzz just a little bit. I took a deep breath, filling my lungs with much need oxygen. The subconscious smile on my face faded as the affects of the soaring from singing melted away, and the real world came back into view. I wasn't expecting applause, and was thrown for a bit when I received it. I blinked a few times, the noise sounded loud in my ears.

"Thanks..." I mumbled, shuffling over and taking a seat in between Kurt and Mercedes. I looked around at the class. I stopped a smirk from reaching my lips when I saw Rachel giving me the death glare. She seemed a bit too pompous for her own good. I decided that I didn't like her very much. Not only did she annoy the crap out of me, but she seemed rather egotistical. Mr. Schue rose to his feet and faced the class, a smile on his face.

"That was great, May," he said genially. "You are now officially a member of Glee Club." I couldn't help the happy smile that rose to my face. I was a part of something. That in itself made me happy. I felt like I could fly as Mr. Schue launched into an explanation of the group's last assignment to find a song having to do with reinventing an overplayed song. For some reason, this school felt more like home already then any of my other schools had been. And in spite of myself, I grinned again. I felt at home.

And for all you people who might get pissed off at me, I'm warning you now: I do not like Rachel's character. She's very annoying. Which is perfectly played by the lovely actress and amazing singer Lea Michelle. I have nothing against the actress. Nor am I claiming that I in real life have a better voice than hers, because I sure as hell don't. But it is my dream to be on Broadway one day. However, my OC does have a better voice than Rachel (the character) does. So just imagine May with the voice of your favorite soprano singer ever, and that's what she sounds like. K? w00t. I love Glee! :D


	3. Announcement: Discontinued

Okay, I'm sincerely sorry to everyone who actually liked this story so far, but I can't continue it after watching tonight's episode. (5/11/10 "Laryngitis") I was going to have Kurt actually be straight, because just cuz he likes theater a super duper lot, does not mean he has to be gay. (Mainly, because I want to marry him. As any fangirl does...) but I cant. Not after that extrememly touching scene between Kurt and his dad. I also kinda realized with some help from anonymous reviewers that May is totally a Mary Sue. Ick. I've already created one Mary Sue unfortunately, and I do not want to make another one. So this is to anyone who actually decided to read this story, sorry! But I love Kurt being gay too much to continue!

and to the reviewer HearMeCalling:

You said that overweight people cant lose that much weight, well I was basing that fact off of one of my dear friend's experience. She was super thin when she was born, but then she gained a lot of weight because of some emotional issues. She was 195 lbs, and now she weighs 120 and is as healthy as ever and super happy too. I'm sorry if you dont find that realistic, but that's reality. And as to clarify why I wanted her to be stick thin; well that was because I felt that the story would seem slightly more realistic that Kurt would go for a thinner girl, not curvy. I didnt make her super thin because I wanted to make her a Mary Sue. Her thinness did actually have a purpose. And as for the singing, I know that there are a whole bunch of characters who are automatically amazing, but I tried to make it seem more realistic by explaining how her voice got to the way it was and the techniques she used. Eh- I know, it still wasnt a good choice to make her amazing on my part. Thank you for your review though, I just wanted to explain my opinions.


End file.
